


Game of Thrones Spring Cleaning

by gothamsnerd



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-29 02:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothamsnerd/pseuds/gothamsnerd
Summary: I found some drabbles and whatnot while going through my Google Docs, and its time to spew them out onto the masses before Season 8 airs.  All various Modern AUs, mostly SanSan and Braime, other ships are minor and only mentioned in passing





	Game of Thrones Spring Cleaning

College AU, Sansa throws a party, Sandor can't get out of his shift at the student computer lab

 

*Please enter your 4 digit pin*

####

*You have 9 unheard messages. First message:”

SANDOR! Your boss sucks. But if you get out early, head on over, I've got a 6 pack stashed away. Or red wine, whatever you want. I'll keep Arya and Gendry away from them. 

*Message saved, next message”

Do you know what's in jungle juice? Marg said you'd know. Anyways I hope you don't have to throw any printers through windows. Which would be difficult since the computer lab is in the basement. Oh, looks like Jon found the cooler, I'll see you when you get here.

*Message saved, next message”

I did it. I finally did it. I got Brienne to drink. She had half of a hard cider, and now she's in the driveway yelling at her TA about post-modernism. Bronn keeps yelling at them both to kiss. I think he may engineer a spin the bottle game if they don't. You're getting out soon, right? Text me when you are.

*Message saved, next message”

Ugh Hot Pie drank all the jungle juice. I switched to Jaegerbombs. 

*Message saved, next message”

Princess Bride is the best movie. If Slynt didn't suck you would be here by now. And help me win this stupid debate. There are too many bros with hard-ons for the Godfather. Ugh.

“Message saved, next message”

You can't keep jogging around campus with your shirt off. It's distracting. I almost hit a fire hydrant. I wasn't even driving. And Jeyne fell in a ditch. And it can’t be one of those compression shirts either. For reasons

“Message saved, next message”

Gendry says I'm not allowed to throw patio furniture anymore.

“Message saved, next message”

Why didn't you kiss me? I had a nice night and you didn't even kiss me you just walked me to my door and then left Arya says dates always end in a kiss especially when they're nice and it was really nice and there was only mild shoplifting but they weren't even open and who doesn't bring in the pumpkins at the end of the night in October really they were just asking for it and pumpkin carving was ssssoooooo much fun but you didn't kiss me and now I'm too drunk for kissing but I don't know how Arya could stop me if you were here I just

“Message saved, next message”

I'm going to bed now. It sucks you're not here. Come over anyways, I'd like to see you in the morning

“Message saved, there are no new messages”

**Author's Note:**

> Currently found on Tumblr at gothamsnerd


End file.
